


La primera Musa

by KaraFey



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Original Character(s), Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraFey/pseuds/KaraFey
Summary: Mina Lovete, más conocida como Ia Kant, es una joven cantante muy famosa en América.Un día recibe una invitación para cantar en la Ópera de Paris. Ella, sin embargo, no acepta al principio.Y es que Mina tiene un triste pasado relacionado con la Ópera y el legendario y temible Fantasma.Una dura infancia, Una decepción amorosa, verle la cara tanto a la persona que rechazó su amor y la que se lo quitó; son demasiados problemas para Mina. ¿Sera capaz de enfrentarse a ellos y cumplir sus sueños?*Historia basada en tiempos actuales, y en la película de 2004.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ia (ia) Kant- nombre artístico de Mina.
> 
> La historia y los personajes de El fantasma de la Opera no me pertenecen.

_Long long time ago_

_I had my own little show_

_Was a beautiful,_

_Loveble,_

_angel._

_But **she** took the spotlight, shining so bright_

_Left me to fade away_

_But honey now the turn is mine…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragmento de la canción: All eyes on me- Or3o  
> she: la canción original dice él/ he, pero como en este caso hablamos de una mujer, lo cambie por he/ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina recibe una inesperada invitación.

Corría.

Corría en un cuarto oscuro que parecía no tener fin.

Pero de la oscuridad solo veía dos personas a lo lejos. Un hombre en traje y una bailarina.

Hablaban entre ellos y estaban más cerca uno del otro cada vez más.

Mina intento correr más rápido para alcanzarlos, pero no podía.

Parecía que ellos se alejaban cada vez más y más.

Entonces ellos dejaron de hablar y se acercaban, para acortar la distancia con un beso.

Los ojos de Mina comenzaron a soltar lagrimas desesperadas y llenas de dolor. La ira se apoderó de ella y avanzó…

…Pero no llegó a tiempo y el beso se dio.

Entonces gritó.

Mina cayó de la cama con la alarma de su celular. Usualmente se levantaba temprano para practicar, escribir y componer nuevas canciones o para asistir a la disquera. Pero hoy no tenía nada que hacer, estaba agotada después de la gira en Japón, pero había valido la pena.

Hacia seis años que su carrera artística había comenzado y sentía que estaba en su mejor momento.

Aunque a veces el pasado doliera.

Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Recordar el pasado la ponía melancólica, pero había sido culpa de la pesadilla, que no le había brindado una noche de descanso, lo que la hacía sentir cansada durante el trabajo que le había costado tanto y que la hacía tener recuerdos melancólicos que la hacían tener pesadillas que no la dejaban descansar y…

Bueno, el punto era que estaba agotada y no quería hacer nada.

Se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida y fría para espabilar y finalmente ya vestida, se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar.

El sonido de llaves se escuchó desde el espacio que era la cocina y Berenice entro.

-Mina, buenos días- dijo acercándose a la joven que comía cereal sin muchos ánimos. - Hoy no estas de muy buen humor- dijo ella riendo.

Berenice era la manager de Mina. Una mujer empoderada de 28 años que no dejaba de decir que Mina era un ángel caído del cielo, desde que comenzó a trabajar. De cabello largo castaño con un flequillo recto que se partía por la mitad. Alta, y no voluptuosa, pero sí muy atractiva.

-Tengo noticias que te alegraran el día- dijo Berenice, tendiéndole un sobre.

Mina lo abrió y noto que era una carta, para ser más precisos una invitación.

_Estimada señorita Kant._

_La casa de Opera de Paris hace la más atenta invitación a que nos acompañe y brinde de su talentosa voz en un concierto organizado por nuestros productores. Acompañada de nuestro orgulloso y talentoso cuerpo de ballet y música en vivo de parte de nuestro maestro; el señor Reyer._

_Sería un placer que usted aceptara, esta invitación. Creemos que no solo le beneficiaria a usted, si no que a nosotros también nos ayudaría a reinaugurarnos._

_Sabemos que usted debe tener muchas preguntas respecto a esto. Pero si acepta nos gustaría que pudiésemos reunirnos y ofrecerle un contrato con información adecuada._

_También nos enorgullece saber que usted fue alumna de Madame Giry y debutó en canto en nuestra humilde Opera._

_Nos sentiríamos complacidos de que usted aceptara._

_Cordialmente se despiden._

_Señores Richard Firmin y Gilles Andre_

_Propietarios de la Opera de Paris._

Mina termino de leer la carta, la doblo y entrego a Berenice.

Se levantó de la mesa parándose frente a su manager y dijo en voz fuerte y clara.

-No-

Y luego regreso a su habitación dejando a su Manager totalmente confundida.

¿Pero qué había pasado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola todos. Soy Kara Fey. La chica sin rostro o la chica con máscara.
> 
> Nunca pensé que estaría publicando un fanfic sobre esta obra. Pero es que la idea de repente llego a mi cabeza y no me pude resistir.  
> Tengo tantos fanfic que tengo que terminar, pero sentía que debía publicar esta.
> 
> En fin, espero les haya gustado. Creo que los primeros capítulos serán el pasado y la historia de Mina.  
> En futuros capítulos también ya sabrán como es la apariencia de Mina y algunos detalles que no mencione.
> 
> Apóyenme dándome kudos (AO3) o corazón (wattpad), Y de paso déjenme porfis un comentario. Ya que mientras más atención tenga mi historia, senpai los noticeará y habrá cápitulo pronto.
> 
> Les recomiendo seguirme o ya de perdis stalkearme en mi Tumblr, cuyo link esta en mi perfil. Ahí subo adelantos de historias y otras cosillas más.
> 
> Les dejo aquí: karafey.tumblr.com
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo. Un abrazo psicológico. Chao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina recuerda cómo fue que empezó su relación con la música. Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que leyeron el anterior capitulo.

Fue hace mucho. 

Cuando se perdió después de que su padre la abandonara en la ciudad y llegó a la Ópera.

Estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, de noche. Hacia frio y quería dormir, pero no podía. El suelo era incómodo.

Una mujer bajo de un auto con una niña pequeña y rubia. La mujer y la niña la miraron. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? - preguntó la mujer.

Ella no contestó, solo bajo la cabeza.

\- ¿Te perdiste? -

-No- dijo tímidamente.

\- ¿Vives… en la calle? - volvió a preguntar.

-Ahora lo hago- le dijo.

La mujer no dijo más.

-Quédate aquí- le dijo. La mujer y la niña entraron en el edificio y después de unos 20 minutos volvieron a seguir con un montón de vestuarios en los brazos.

-sígueme- dijo la mujer- mi casa no queda muy lejos-

Las tres mujeres caminaron por un corto tiempo y en el edificio de apartamentos se detuvieron.

-Puedes quedarte un tiempo, mientras encontramos otro lugar, mientras tanto quiero que me cuentes todo- le dijo la mujer acomodándole unas sábanas en el sofá.

Ella le conto. Y al día siguiente la mujer no tuvo otra opción que dejar que la niña la acompañara a su trabajo, después de dejar a su hija a la escuela.

Y esa fue la primera vez que sintió emoción por las artes. A pesar de que se había dedicado al ballet y al canto cuando era más pequeña.

Al final de la semana encontraron una casa hogar para huérfanas, donde pudo quedarse. Era una pequeña casa católica. Donde no le preguntaron por su familia o la razón de que la abandonaran. Esperaban que con el tiempo alguien la adoptaría. Pero eso no sucedió.

Ella volvió a visitar la Ópera. Y cuando la señora Giry la encontró, se sorprendió.

La niña le contó que amaba bailar y cantar y que antes de todo lo que le había pasado ella se había tomado clases.

Fue así que Madame Giry termino enseñando a la niña tanto a su hija el arte del ballet junto con las otras niñas, pese que no era una alumna.  
Ella fue lo más cercano que pudo a una madre, Mas que su madrastra.

Madame Giry noto casi de inmediato el enorme talento que tenía. Especialmente para la música. Pues tenía una voz casi celestial.  
Y creció asistiendo a clases con Madame Giry, estudiando con las monjas y cuando cumplió 14 años al ver su talento en el coro y baile; los gerentes la contrataron dándole un espacio junto con los elencos.

Entonces mientras practicaba su canto en el teatro cuando no había nadie, escucho una voz.

-Débil todavía, pero muy bueno- era una voz masculina.

Curiosamente eso no la asustó. Las niñas que tomaban clases de baile y las bailarinas solían decir que había un fantasma que habitaba ahí. Pero ella no lo creía en absoluto.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto la joven

-Puedo ser muchas cosas- le contestó la voz- Un ángel, un fantasma o un maestro.

\- ¿Qué? Eres quien llaman el fantasma, ¿no? -

\- ¿no me temes? - pregunto la voz

\- claro que no. Son solo tonterías. - dijo Mina.

-Eres interesante. Te he notado. No eres como muchas jovencitas a tu edad. -

-Soy como todas- le dijo

-No. Eres especial. Si me lo permites puedo convertir tu talento en una maravilla para el mundo-

-No me importa la fama- le contestó- la música es mi espacio especial-

-También el mío-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo este recuerdo es muy generalizado. pero no se preocupen, en futuros capítulos estará mas detallado.  
> Es algo corto, pero espero mañana pueda subir otra parte.  
> Déjenme saber sus opiniones en los comentarios. Me anima mucho saber si les está agradando esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina tiene un recuerdo vergonzoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va a ser un capitulo corto. Lo siento

Berenice toco la puerta de la habitación de Mina. Ella estaba sentada en la cama. Recordando todo o que pensó había dejado atrás.

-Mina, pensé que te entusiasmaría la idea de regresar al lugar donde creciste y aprendiste tanto- dijo sentándose en la cama suavemente.

Mina no respondió. 

-Podrías al menos explicarme por qué? - pregunto la mujer.

-No. No me gusta hablar de mi pasado. Yo preferiría dejarlo todo atrás- dijo ella sin mirarla.

-Pero ¿es tan malo que en serio no quieres decírmelo? -

-No puedo- susurró.

Berenice pensó que era mejor dejar a Mina sola. Se levantó y antes de salir le dijo:

-Creo que debes pensarlo mucho, Mina. Es una gran oportunidad, no dejes que los malos recuerdos arruinen tu carrera- salió y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Segundos después se escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y Mina supo que Berenice se había ido.

-Él no es solo un mal recuerdo- dijo suavemente mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sus memorias la llevaron años atrás cuando ella era una adolescente de 15 años.

Estaba ensayando con su maestro, quien solo le había dicho que se llamaba Erik.  
No dijo nada más, acerca de él y ella comprendió que lo mejor era guardarse todas esas preguntas y curiosidades por él, muy dentro de su mente.

Comenzaba a gustarle. Era un poco antipático, respondía sarcásticamente cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, pero en el fondo era amable, talentoso y la hacía reír. 

Mina sintió algo extraño cuando en una oportunidad había cantado tan bien que él le acaricio la cabeza. Ni siquiera su padre le había brindado esa clase de afecto.  
Sintió algo en su corazón desde ese día. No sabía que era, pero quería volver a sentirlo, y sentir la caricia del maestro una vez mas o muchas veces más si era posible.

Ese día mientras ensayaban un ruido se escuchó ligeramente por la casa de su maestro. El la hizo detenerse y le dijo que se quedara ahí.  
Ella hizo caso, pero su maestro nunca volvió. Ella estaba angustiada. Por lo regular ella se iba cuando Erik tardaba mucho en aparecer, significaba que no deseaba verla hasta que el la llamara de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión ella no supo si algo le había pasado. Cualquiera se habría ido pues eran más de las 12 de la noche, según su reloj de muñeca. Pero su maestro no volvía.

Preocupada fue por la misma dirección donde su maestro había ido, pero no pudo encontrarle. Había muchos caminos que aún no conocía, asustada de perderse decidió regresar, estaba a punto de llegar cuando a lo lejos lo vio. Se veía cansado. Como si hubiera cargado cosas muy pesadas. Se pasaba las manos por los brazos.

Entonces lo vio, ¡No llevaba la máscara! Y vio su rostro.

Ella nunca lo iba a olvidar. Un lado de su cara estaba deformado y se veía tan mal que…  
Solo pudo tapar su boca asustada por el shock. Cualquiera habría gritado. Pero ella aprendió gracias a su padre, que, si gritaba al asustarse, le iba peor.

Se escondió tras una pared donde él no podía verle. Ignoró por completo si Mina se había ido o no. Estaba cansado. Se quitó el saco y abrió la camisa.

Mina miro esto un poco asustada y avergonzada. No debía de estar ahí, pero siguió mirando.

Era la primera vez que sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte, y sentía cosquillas en la entrepierna. 

La cara era un problema muy grande, pero, el cuerpo…era una cosa diferente.  
¿así es como se veían los hombres sin camisa?

Decidió que ya era suficiente, o la descubrirían y con mucho cuidado y con la cara roja regreso a los dormitorios de las bailarinas. Entro en el baño primero para refrescarse y cepillarse los dientes.

Al salir de los baños vio las camas de sus compañeras y a ellas ya acostadas durmiendo. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a desvestirse con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama.

No se dio cuenta tampoco de que era observada también mientras se vestía.

Al día siguiente durante el ensayo. Pregunto a una de sus compañeras más cercanas acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo la otra noche.

\- ¿Viste a un hombre desnudo? ¿Dónde? - pregunto sujetándola de los hombros con una sonrisa.

-E-En los camerinos sin querer, ¡y no estaba desnudo! - le dijo ruborizada

-Bueno, cielo. Eso que sentiste es muy normal. Significa que estas creciendo y te estas convirtiendo en una mujer… que desea a un hombre- dijo riendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la demora. No estuve un fin se semana en casa y tuve que trabajar un poco más en compensación :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina toma una decisión.

Mina estuvo pensando durante tres días seguidos y sin dormir acerca de su decisión. Sin embargo, mientras más los pensaba, más llegaban los recuerdos deprimentes del pasado.

No había manera en que ella aceptara ese contrato, o lo que sea que fuera lo que le ofrecían esos hombres. Era totalmente inaceptable volver al lugar que quería olvidar y abrir las heridas que le ocasionaron ahí.

Bueno, tal vez los recuerdos no eran tan malos como ella los hacia ver, y tal vez solo eran dolorosos, pero soportables. Sabía que era mucho peor ir, y verle la cara a él.

Cuando pensaba en él, sentía un dolor profundo en el pecho.

Solo por curiosidad Mina abrió su laptop y empezó a investigar por internet sobra las noticias de la Opera.

¿ _La Carlota estará próxima a su retiro?_

_Tras 15 años de perfecta presentación, anoche la obra de I’ll Muto, fue un tremendo desastre después de que La Carlota perdiera la voz misteriosamente durante la obra._

_Carlota fue remplaza con su co-protagonista, Christine Daee. Quien nos deleitó por segunda vez con su hermosa voz. ¿Sera probable que La Carlota pronto tenga un remplazo definitivo, o decidirá retirarse? Sera, Christine Daee la próxima prima donna de la Casa de Opera?_

_Eso solo el futuro lo decidirá. Aunque no sería una sorpresa que así fuera._

_Los gerentes se han negado a dar información al respecto sobre estas dos mujeres, pero si nos han mencionado que tienen un gran proyecto en el futuro y que esperaran a la nueva estrella de este apasionado proyecto. Nos comentaron que de no ser posible contar con esa estrella. Recurrirán a la voz de miss Daee._

Mina terminó de leer con incredulidad. No podía creer que incluso ella sería remplazada por Christine Daee, si no aceptaba la oferta que le proponían.

_Otra vez no. Otra vez no, No de nuevo por ella…_

Mina estaba aterrada. Pero una furia le vino de pronto, y tomando el teléfono, hablo con Berenice, para decirle su decisión.

_Voy a demostrarle que siempre fui la mejor opción._

Unos días más tarde Mina viajaba en un avión junto con su manager, directo a Paris, a comenzar con su nuevo proyecto y su próxima venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido una disculpa enorme por este retraso, no tenía computadora. También lamento que sea corto, pero acabo de salir de un bloqueo.  
> Necesito leer el libro y verme la película de nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Fragmento de la canción: All eyes on me- Or3o
> 
> she: la canción original dice él/ he, pero como en este caso hablamos de una mujer, lo cambie por he/ella.


End file.
